Kerikil
by Mamoru Lemonberry
Summary: Setiap perjalanan rumah tangga, pasti ada saja kerikil yang menghalang. Entah itu kerikil besar, ataupun kerikil kecil. Lalu, bagaimana cara untuk menanggapi kerikil itu? / Drabble, multichapter, ShikaTema again. DLDR


Kerikil © Me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Canon, OOC, Drabble, DLDR

.

.

.

 **Komunikasi**

Kegiatan sarapan tanpa obrolan, sudah rutin dilakukan oleh keluarga Nara. Tampak anggota keluarga itu kurang satu—sang kepala keluarga.

"Ayah kemana ya?" Shikadai mengunyah roti sandwichnya perlahan. Menikmati lumeran coklat bercampur selai strawberry dimulutnya.

"Jangan makan sambil ngomong, Shikadai." Tegur Temari pelan.

Shikadai kembali mengunyah sarapannya, sebelum sang Ibu mengeluarkan _nyanyian_ pagi hari. Sarapan berlangsung singkat, Shikadai langsung pergi ke kamarnya, entah mau tiduran atau bermain _game_. Saat ini, Akademi sedang libur, itulah sebabnya Shikadai bisa bebas malas-malasan dirumah. Sementara Temari langsung ke dapur—mencuci beberapa piring yang kotor dan menyiapkan bahan untuk makan siang. Kegiatan ini rutin dilakukan sang _Kunoichi_ , semenjak dirinya dinikahi sang penasihat _Hokage_.

"Bosan juga ya, Kankurou dan Gaara sudah lama tidak kesini, Shikamaru entah lagi ngapain, gak ngasih kabar lagi." Gumam Temari pelan, sambil menyiangin sayuran ditangannya.

" _E-mail_ tidak dibalas, ditelpon tidak diangkat." Kini Temari menggerutu dan mengeluarkan raut wajah cemberut khasnya.

"Astaga… bumbu dapur habis." Temari membongkar persediaan bumbu dapur di rak, dan hasilnya nihil.

Dia mengikat dua rambutnya, lalu sedikit merapikan penampilannya. Walaupun hanya keluar untuk membeli bumbu dapur, penampilan harus diperhatikan juga.

Temari membeli bumbu dapur di dekat rumahnya, setelah beberapa menit keluar, akhirnya dirinya membeli bumbu yang diperlukan. Maksud hati ingin segera pulang, tetapi, indra pendengarannya menuntut untuk diam mendengar pembicaraan dua orang di dekatnya.

"Kamu tahu tidak, Shikamaru-sama sedang _dekat_ dengan salah satu _Kunoichi_ desa _Kumogakure_." Ujar Perempuan—sebut saja inisial A dengan semangat, tanpa menyadari sosok Temari di dekatnya.

"Apa? Bukannya beliau sudah menikah?! Padahal yang kutahu istrinya cantik banget _loh_." Perempuan berinisial B, berteriak tanpa sadar.

"Ya… dengan putri _Sunagakure_. Astaga… kasi—" Perkataan Perempuan A terpotong, karena Temari sudah beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Ada perasaan bergejolak, saat dirinya mendengar _Gossip_ tentang suaminya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, sudah berapa puluh batu menjadi korban keganasan kaki jenjang Temari. Bahkan orang-orang disekitarnya tidak berani sekedar menyapa dirinya.

 **Brakk!**

Temari membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar, masa bodoh dengan pintunya yang akan rusak. Emosinya kini kembali memuncak, muka memerah menahan marah. Dia masuk ke ruang tamu dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, wajahnya seperti ingin _memakan_ seseorang di dekatnya.

Matanya kini menatap sinis seseorang di hadapannya yang sedang membaca Koran sembari meminum kopi.

"Kemana saja kau?" Tanya orang itu, sambil matanya tetap fokus membaca berita dikorannya.

"Memang apa urusanmu!" Jawab Temari dengan nada meninggi.

Orang itu—Shikamaru melipat korannya dan meletakkannya disampingnya, "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada santainya.

"Tidak pulang berhari-hari, tidak kasih kabar, udah gitu berani-beraninya mencoba selingkuh." Temari menggerutu sambil melihat kearah lain.

Shikamaru menghela napas pelan, "Aku minta maaf karena tidak ngabarin kamu. Naruto memberiku tugas tambahan—yang sebenarnya kerjaan dia. Lalu yang soal selingkuh—aku tidak paham."

Temari menceritakan percakapan perempuan A dan B—tanpa jeda.

"Sudahlah Temari… jangan percaya hal begitu. Toh kenyataannya memang aku tidak selingkuh. Untuk menjadikan kamu sebagai pendampingku saja, aku harus menghadapi hidup dan mati. Lalu sekarang, saat aku sudah mendapatkanmu, lalu aku selingkuh. Itu berarti sia-sia saja perjuanganku selama ini. Merepotkan." Shikamaru menjelaskan panjang lebar—menatap Temari dengan pandangan lembut.

Temari membalas penjelasan Shikamaru dengan senyuman khasnya. Toh sumber permasalahan ini hanya karena kurangnya komunikasi. Memang sejak awal harusnya dia tahu, Shikamaru bukanlah tipe manusia seperti dibayangannya sebelumnya. Satu pelajaran hidup yang dapat dia simpulkan sekarang adalah, jangan remehkan membangun komunikasi yang baik didalam keluarganya.

Yang dia selalu tahu adalah… Shikamaru hanya mencintai dirinya. Tidak ada wanita A, B, apalagi C. Hanya seorang wanita yang paling merepotkan sedunia—ya merepotkan. Tetapi akan jauh lebih merepotkan bila Temari tidak ada disampingnya.

Nb: Yoo… saya kembali lagi. Kali ini dengan Drabble berchapter—yang akan di publish setiap harinya.

Konsep fanfic ini sendiri adalah permasalahan yang biasanya mainstream dirumah tangga. Saya SANGAT menerima request tema mengenai masalah rumah tangga. Apa saja

Review?


End file.
